


Annus Novus

by BlxkeVoid



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Unus Annus - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Depression, Fighting, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gore, Other, Possible Mistranslations, Post-Covid World, Shipping with Own Character, Travel, Unus Annus, lots of latin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27938173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlxkeVoid/pseuds/BlxkeVoid
Summary: When Mark and Ethan hire the same editor, a girl named Billie, they move her out to LA. In the background, Sean, Mark, and Ethan are all dealing with their demons acting suspicious of this very sweet girl. Dark, Anti, and Blank all agree that something is off about this girl, but they can't exactly pinpoint what.When Billie suddenly goes missing on the one-year anniversary of the end of Unus Annus it's clear what's happening to Anti, Dark, and Blank.And it's something nobody expected.
Relationships: Ethan Nestor/Amy Nelson, Ethan Nestor/Original Female Character, Mark Fischbach/Sean McLoughlin, Mark Fishbach/Amy Nelson, Mark Fishbach/Ethan Nestor, Mark Fishbach/Original Female Character, Sean McLoughlin/Ethan Nestor, Sean McLoughlin/Evelien Smolders
Kudos: 9





	Annus Novus

**Author's Note:**

> Unus Annus. Momento Mori. Or so they thought. DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNN
> 
> Change of POV:  
> \------  
> NAME  
> \------

\-------  
ETHAN  
\-------

"Hey Mark, a question for you," I said and he looked at me, "What do you think about moving Billie out here?"

He put his phone down, "What? Like I did for you?" he asked and I nodded, "Well I think it's a good idea. I mean look at what it did for you," he stated and I nodded again, "Although by the look on your face I can tell there's a reasoning behind this."

"Blank is worried about her for some odd reason. He won't shut up about moving her out here so we can keep an eye on her," I explained and he nodded. 

Blank was a demon that chose me as a host when I was just a baby but has only really been active for about three years. He decided to try and take over my body and live as a human, but Mark and Sean's demons, Dark and Anti, didn't allow it and now he just chills out. Ironically that's essentially what happened to Mark and Sean when Dark and Anti first became active. Most of the time we can talk telepathically while the demons are in their own dimension, but they also appear in our dreams and take over when we're extremely stressed or anxious. They just pass themselves as their human counterparts and thankfully nobody has noticed a difference. Anti and Sean have made videos saying that Anti was still a bad guy, but the fans loved it. Mark and Dark do the same thing, while Blank just prefers to stay in the shadows which I don't blame him at all. 

"Why is he so worried?" he asked, "Dark is usually the paranoid one like that."

I shrugged, "I have no idea why. He won't tell me," I explained and he nodded. 

"Go ahead and tell her. Do you mind if she just moves in with you for the time being? I know you have that guest room," he said. 

"Yeah of course," I said and he smirked, "What?"

He threw his hands up and laughed. He got up and went into his kitchen while I texted Billie letting her know the good news. 

\------  
BILLIE  
\------  
After Ethan had texted me that I would be moving to LA and living with him I started packing. The next week I sent my stuff out and flew to LA. When I got there Mark and Ethan were waiting for me, "Hi guys," I said and hugged them both. 

"How was your flight?" Mark asked me. 

I shrugged, "It was good, tiring though," I said. 

"Are you hungry?" Ethan asked me and I nodded. "Wanna go get sushi?"

I nodded and they helped me put my stuff into the trunk. We got into the car then headed to the sushi place. After we all ordered we were just chatting and I noticed Ethan kept zoning out, "Ethan you okay?" I asked and he jumped. 

"Y-Yeah I'm fine," he said with a shrug then sipped his drink, "Just been pulling a lot of long nights."

"Um, why?" I asked, my protective side kicking in, "You need to sleep Ethan."

Ethan and I went to high school together so we already had a pretty good relationship before I became their editor. I had originally reached out to Ethan just to reconnect because after he moved to LA I lost contact with him. Then I mentioned how I was an editor but had just recently quit and was looking for a new job. He asked me if I wanted to be an editor for him and Mark since they both needed one. 

He sighed, "It's just my insomnia acting up again," he said. 

I just nodded. Soon our food arrived and we started eating. As we were eating I noticed Ethan and Mark kept looking at each other, "Okay, what is going on?" I asked and they both looked at me, "You two keep looking at each other in dead silence. Are you two dating or something?" I asked. 

Ethan choked on his food while Mark laughed, "God no," he said, "We were just trying to get the other to tell you, that uh, we're gonna buy you a brand new pc!" he said, and my eyes widened, "We know that you're laptop is currently dying so we figured we'd buy you one as a welcome present," he said. 

"Guys you don't have to do that," I said, "You've already paid for all my moving expenses."

Ethan shrugged, "Well we are and you can't say no," he said, "Sorry not sorry," he said with a shrug. 

I groaned, "Fine," I said and they laughed. 

\------  
DARK  
\------  
We stopped laughing and we continued to eat. I knew Mark would kick my ass later for saying that but we couldn't just tell her that we weren't Mark and Ethan. That we were demons from another dimension who think she potentially has a very strong demon in her. I didn't realize until Mark and she hugged at the airport that Blank was right, that there was something off about Billie. After we ate we dropped Billie off at Ethan's place. 

"Hey, I'm gonna go with Mark to help pick out a PC for you alright?" Blank said, pretending to be Ethan, "If you need anything just call me."

Billie nodded and we left, "I agree," I said, "There is something off about her, but I don't think it's something about Billie herself, the energy feels familiar."

He looked at me confused, "What do you mean? Familiar?" he asked and I nodded. 

"I can't tell who the energy reminds me of just yet but it surely is familiarly," I said, "But at the same time it doesn't exactly feel evil, it feels more so panicked than angry."

"Panicked? Why would a demon feel panicked? Billie isn't in danger," he said. 

I sighed, "It could, potentially, feel more panicked for itself than her. At least that's what I was picking up on about everything."

"A demon that's panicked for themself. That's definitely a new one," Blank said, "Do you think we should pay it any mind yet or no?"

I shook my head, "No. We don't want to freak Billie out," I said.

We parked and walked into the store, "Right. Do you know what we're looking for exactly?" he asked and I shook my head. 

\------  
MARK  
\------  
Dark let me take control again while Ethan took control from Blank, "Right. Computers," I said with a sigh and Ethan laughed, "Hey you're helping me pay for this," I said. 

"I know," he said, "Although they were right, she does need a new computer," he said and I nodded, "It's coming up on one year without Unus Annus."

He nodded, "I know. It's been so weird not having to make videos for it this year. Not going to lie, the next day and almost texted you to ask what time we were going to film," I said and he laughed. 

We eventually found a PC to give her and bought it. When we got to Ethan's apartment we found her asleep on the couch, cuddled up next to Spencer. Ethan covered her up, "The flight really must've exhausted her," he said and I nodded. 

We got the PC set up in her room quietly. I decided to head home afterwards. 

\------  
BILLIE  
\------  
I woke up a few hours later to Ethan humming in the kitchen. I sat up and looked at him, "Evening sleepy," he said, "I'm making dinner if you're hungry."

I nodded and got up, stretched, then went into the kitchen, "What are you making?" I asked. 

"Spaghetti with garlic bread," he said. 

"From what I remember you and your family had an amazing spaghetti sauce recipe," I said and smiled, "Is it that one?" 

He nodded, "I remembered how much you loved it so I made some in advance as a welcome dinner," he said with a smile, "Can you had me the salt?" he asked. I nodded and handed him the salt then sat on the counter, "How dare you sit on my counters!" he said in a funny, more slightly higher pitched voice. 

I laughed then got down and went into the fridge, "Can I have some of this orange juice?" I asked. 

"Of course. You live here now, you don't have to ask for permission. Just help me keep food in the fridge and we'll be good to go," he said and I nodded. 

I grabbed a cup and filled it, then grabbed another and filled it for him. I handed it to him and he took a sip while stirring the noodles, "It's been a while since we did this," I said, "We haven't really cooked together since freshman year," I said as I cut up the garlic bread to throw into the oven. 

"Has it really been that long?" he asked and I nodded, "God that was so long ago. We were the same height then. Now I'm taller," he said then stuck his tongue out. 

I smacked him with a spoon, "I may only be 5'3 but I can still kick your ass Nestor," I said. 

"Is that a challenge Kayson?" he said. 

"Mario kart after dinner, best two outta three," I said. He smirked, "You're on."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this is a little short. a lot was going on today (like yknow, the capitol building being attacked by trumpies 🤮)


End file.
